


Enter Spooky Mormon Hell Dream

by IantoMcKay



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Spooky Mormon Hell Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantoMcKay/pseuds/IantoMcKay
Summary: Ten year old Connor is having bad dreams.Inspired by Enter Sandman by Metallica





	

__

  _ **Now I lay me down to sleep**_

_**I pray the Lord my soul to keep** _

_**If I die before I wake** _

_**I pray the Lord my soul to take** _

**_** _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Connor was 10 years old when the hell dreams started.

Each night, he would wake up covered in sweat, panting like a maniac and scared out of his mind.

His mind was always fuzzy when he woke up in the middle of the night, hearing noises all around him.

He soon began looking for monsters under his bed, before he went to sleep.

His mom would tuck him in each night, telling him that monsters weren’t real and that should ask Heavenly Father for guidance.

He prayed every night to Heavenly Father, to make his hell dreams go away, but they never did.

Connor would lie on his side, gripping his pillow tight and waiting for the hell dreams to come.

And they came.

As soon as he closed his eyes and the lights went out, he would fall, fall down into hell, where he was met with burning fields, strewn with decaying bodies of the people he knew and loved.

Devils would dance around him, mock him and grab at him with their long and sharp nails, ripping through his skin.

There would be dragons and wild beasts with sharp teeth, just waiting to sink their teeth into him.

The world burned around him and Satan would take his hand and drag him through the flames; into pain and despair. 

 

 ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  _ **Exit, light**_

_**Enter, night** _

_**Take my hand** _

_**We’re off to never-never land.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you listen to Book of Mormon and Metallica, interchangeably, at 2 am. (Be gentle, I was tired, k?)


End file.
